


Hitting Two Birds with One Groan

by LapisExilis



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Episode Related, M/M, Secret Identity Fail, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: Black Saturn voluntarily becomes a prisoner in the League basement, and is held with The Groaner, but things go... Differently(Set up as the Johnny Rabdo situation but with CJ.)





	Hitting Two Birds with One Groan

Black Saturn (A.k.a Mange) was thrown into the cold cell forcefully.

"Sweet dreams, scum bag." Robobot walked away, coolly. 

Adrenaline beginning to pump through his body, he had long since realized this ill-conceived mission of reconnaissance was a mistake. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I'm gonna die._ CJ was working up the courage to face his cellmate when he heard the high-pitched, gravelly tone of a familiar voice. _Phew_

"What's long, hard, and full of seamen?"

_A submarine?_ CJ spun around to view his <strike>crush</strike> arch nemesis, The Groaner.

"Oh, Thank God, dude, it's you!" CJ exclaimed through his mask. Running to embrace the red-headed skeleton.

"Who the hell are you?" The clown pushed him away, startled by this stranger's odd reaction. _Another crazy probably._

"What? Don't you- um- I mean, I am Mange" CJ garbled through his mask. _Can't break cover._

The skeletal clown gave him a brief once-over. "You know what, I don't care." Groaner yanked down his slacks to reveal his albino bazooka. Black Saturn gasped loudly at what must have been the biggest penis he had ever seen, turning red beneath his disguise, CJ's repressed lust for the villain reaching a boiling point. 

"Oh my God, it's huge!" CJ couldn't help but exclaim aloud. "...I mean not that I'm gay or anything..."

The Groaner quirked a red eyebrow, considering the newcomer's unmistakable similarities to another obnoxious, costumed hero. _But why would Black Saturn be locked up here? And is he hitting on me right now? _The clown wondered. 

"But we are basically in prison" CJ continued. "And, ah, like, if you wanted to, you know, I couldn't even stop you." CJ tried to subtlety lean against the wall in an alluring fashion.

_Yeah, this is definitely Saturn. I'd recognize that perfect ass anywhere._ Thought Groaner, pulling up his pants. "Or you know, I could just eat some Ramen, and take a nap" he said internally smirking, and seating himself on his cell cot.

"Oh, you're right" Saturn feigned dismay, "Guess the only way I can get food in here is to give sexual favors" He eagerly sauntered closer to the villain, but before he could speak again Groaner grabbed CJ by the hips and pulled him into his lap. Saturn gasped, and then grinded against his archnemesis wantonly. The clown slapped his ass, to which Saturn gave an excited giggle, he locked eyes with the clown, sharing a still moment of lust and longing. Saturn then drew the clown in for a deep and sensual kiss, which eventually grew hot and hungry. Saturn could feel Groaner's massive ding-dong becoming fully erect against his thigh. 

Groaner pushed Saturn, ass-up, against the cot, and yanked down his companion's pants. He ran his nine fingers over the hero's perfect ass cheeks. Admiring Saturn's toned body. Groaner even recognized a small scar on CJ's shoulder from a Pickle Factory scuffle. _Definitely Black Saturn._

"You wanna-"

"Yeah" CJ prompted huskily.

Supplied with a near-by tub of Vaseline™, Groaner slid his lubricated finger into Saturn's asshole. 

"Oh fuck, yeah" Saturn moaned, biting his lip.

Groaner slid in another finger, slowly working him open. CJ pushed back against the digits. He gave an occasional slap to Saturn's ass with his free hand. He worked up to three fingers.

"Fuck, please, I want you **now**." Saturn moaned.

Saturn laid down flat on the cot, with Groaner between his legs, and a pillow under his hips. The clown lined up his lubed-up cock with Saturn's ass.

"I'm ready, just go slow, that thing looks like the monster from a B movie."

Saturn gasped as Groaner pressed the head inside his body. After a moment, Saturn rocked back against his cock several times, getting used to it's massive size. Eventually The Groaner began to thrust lightly, and work up to a quicker pace. CJ groaned in pleasure

"God, Saturn, you feel so good" The Groaner said without regard to breaking his play of ignorance regarding the hero's identity. The slip up went unnoticed.

CJ Propped himself up on his elbows, so the clown could jerk him off, while pounding his ass. With the flood of stimulation it wasn't long until Saturn reached his climax, cumming on the cheap 200-thread-count sheets. The Groaner followed suit soon after, giving several more sporadic thrusts, before spilling in Saturn's ass, then collapsing partially on top of him. After the two's breathing slowed, Saturn turned over and pulled The Groaner on to his chest and stroked his red mane.

"I'd like the Shrimp flavor." Saturn said softly, planting a kiss on the clown's mandible.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You suffered through to the end! How was it? Kudos appreciated 👏


End file.
